BCW's Wrestlemania
Information About BCW Wrestlemania BCW Wrestlemania is a wrestling Pay-Per-View event used by e-fed (online federation), Bebo Championship Wrestling (BCW). It is inspired by World Wrestling Entertainment's extravaganza Wrestlemania. It is BCW's biggest Pay-Per-View of the year which all members of the roster try their hardest to make the match card and steal the show. Legacies have been created at this event which captures the imagination of the Online Wrestling World. History of BCW Wrestlemania To date there have been two BCW Wrestlemania's with number three occuring on Sunday 20 December 2009. The first BCW Wrestlemania, BCW Wrestlemania I, was held in January of 2008. This was not long into BCW's history, in fact just its fifth Pay-Per-View of their existance but it proved to be a successful event. The second edition occured on the same week as its predecessor. Wrestlemania 2 in January 2009 was slightly different with a much more developed roster and clear signs of those committed to the federation. BCW Wrestlemania III will be occuring in December 2009, meaning that there would have been two BCW Wrestlemania's contested that year. It has been announced that BCW Wrestlemania's will go on to be a December Pay-Per-View for the forthcoming future as it's aim is to be the event that closes the year, after a year's hard work it all comes down to that night. BCW Wrestlemania I Background The build up to BCW Wrestlemania I was much anticipated by the rapidly growing members of the BCW roster and, partly thanks to BCW, the revived Online Wrestling (OW) world. It took place on Sunday 20 January 2008, held at London's O2 Arena. The official attendance for the event was 10,000, about half of the arenas full capacity but nonetheless was better than expected, for a fed. that had only been running for a matter of months. The main event, confirmed on BCW's first show of the new year, was a Triple Threat, Hell in a Cell Match for the BCW Championship, contesting of champion The Showstopper, Raver and Uncle Klietus. This occured after The Showstopper got a hugely surprising win at Christmas Cracker in December 2007, beating Uncle Klietus for the BCW Title. Raver gained entry into this match winning a number one contenders match on a BCW Special, held on Friday 28 December 2007. On that same night, the Global Championship changed hands, (BCW's second world title). Arch rivals The DJK and John Silvero squared off where John Silvero defeated him. At BCW Wrestlemania it was announced that a rematch would be made for the title, but under the stipulation of an Inferno Match. Today, this remains the only Inferno Match that has occured in BCW's history. Other eye catching matches featured was an 8 Man Tornado Tag TLC Match for the Tag Team Championships. Plus, a heated battle soon grew between Vice-Chairman Adam, and the first ever BCW Champion, Dak Jaxster, these two would square off in a No Holds Barred Match. The two other matches saw Demolition and Slamma Jamma open the night with a Last Man Standing Match for the British Title, and Bronzeberg and Pain Provider facing off for the Hardcore Title. This certainly was a night with many extreme style matches, this was understandable and deliberate as BCW really tried to capture the eye, sit-up and be noticed to the rest of OW. The attendance of 10,000 currently stands as the 5th highest at a BCW PPV. Results Reception BCW Wrestlemania I was well recieved amongst the OW world. It was considered as a very brutal, extreme and sometimes car crash show which had a very consistent base throughout, with no matches letting the card down. Overall, the atmosphere at the O2 was given a pleasing 9 out of 10. As for the matches, the best seen was the Tag Title TLC Match which scored a 9.5 out of 10, backing it up was the two world title matches with 9 from 10. The lowest scores were matches #3 and #4 which were rated 7. Overall the PPV garnered an 8.14 rating which turned out to be the fourth best of the year for BCW behind Half Term Hell, School's Out and Blood Thirsty, all of which it must be noted are now defunct Pay-Per-Views. BCW Wrestlemania 2 Background The run-up to BCW Wrestlemania 2 was totally different to that of BCW Wrestlemania I. There were more active members on the roster, and those new members were definitely better than some of those that competed in Wrestlemania I but didn't in WM2. It took place on Sunday 18 January, 2009, in front of a packed MEN Arena in Manchester, Lancashire where 14,400 occupied the near-full arena. It was different to WMI in that it did not adopt the insane, wacky style instead using a more wrestling skilled approach, utilising and showing off their wrestlers but still keeping an extreme, hardcore side to the event. There were three matches hyped as "main events" for the show but the official one took place between two established legends of the business, two superstars who had both been inducted into the BCW Hall of Fame in September 2008. Bronzeberg and Raver faced off for the BCW Championship. This match occured because at Christmas Cracker in December 2008, Bronzeberg defeated two time BCW Champion, Shane Matthews to retain the belt, a belt that he won in a Fatal 4 Way Match on Wednesday Night Riot on December 10th. Raver got there by defeating Uncle Klietus at Christmas Cracker in a number one contenders match to the title. Irionically, the two losers of those matches; Uncle Klietus and Shane Matthews squared off in Manchester in the second main event, a 3 Stages of Hell Match. The stages were gradually revealed on BCW's weekly shows: Wednesday Night Riot (WNR) and Saturday Night Storm (SNS), the first stage would be a Hardcore Match, the second an I Quit Match and the third and final stage would see a familiar Wrestlemania structure; the Hell in a Cell. The third main event was contested for the Global Championship in a Fatal 4 Way Match between highly regarded superstars. Champion, Bae, who defeated Justin Sane (who also competed in this match) in a Hardcore Match at Christmas Cracker, also Demolition and the newest superstar of the four, Trey De Marc, who was spotted as a hot talent. It was originally going to be Bae v Sane in a rematch but on a Christmas Eve edition of WNR, Sane & Bae lost a tag match to Trey & Demolition which allowed them into the title match. Results Reception BCW Wrestlemania 2 turned out to be a huge success; after the huge success the year 2008 brought for BCW many were wondering if BCW could follow it up and set the stall for 2009. Loads seemed to think so as the reception to the event was praised, the atmosphere was an improvement with a score of 9.5 out of 10. The top match was the 3 Stages of Hell Match which was given a perfect 10 out of 10, with the two world title matches backing it up superbly with scores of 9.5 each. The lowest was the Cruiserweight Title Match and yet again the Hardcore Title Match which both scored 7 out of 10. Overall the event was given a rating of 8.63, which remains the highest in BCW's history of any PPV. 14,400 stands as the second highest attendance in the company's PPV history. BCW Wrestlemania III Background The build up to BCW Wrestlemania III has been immense as the OW World gears up for perhaps the biggest PPV of any fed. for 2009, BCW Wrestlemania III an event which takes place on Sunday 20 December. It'll be the second BCW Wrestlemania event of the year as the PPV is now adopting a December series rather than the original January series. For the first time it will be held outside England as it goes to its ever-growing United States audience. The arena is a huge coup for BCW as they'll be heading to "The World's Most Famous Arena", Madison Square Garden in New York City. That was confirmed back in September and the match headlining BCW WMIII is a Tables, Ladders and Chairs (TLC) Match for the BCW Championship and the Global Championship, both world titles. The competitors, Bronzeberg, the current BCW Champion, and Trey De Marc, current Global Champion. These two icons of the federation were put together in a match, not really to highlight a particular feud at the time, despite their dislikeness of one another, but to hype up and give the fans a classic for the ages, between BCW's two best superstars, arguably of all-time. A second match that was made was a 30 Minute Iron Man Match for the Intercontinental Championship, between Ricky Maine and Kevin Norton, this match is also a battle for country supremacy as Maine from New Zealand takes on Norton from Australia, both Maine and Norton have been really at each others throats and is considered the next match down from the main event. Also made, a singles match between Alexander Hunter and Joseph Hart, this has been made because in any e-fed these two have not got along and finally their differences are to be settled. Joseph Hart also competes in what has become a feiry rivarly with John Bennett as Bennett is to defend his X-Division Championship in a Last Man Standing Match, however the advantage for Hart in the build-up has been having the BCW boss, Dan, on his side as he aims to take out Bennett. Originally the Universal Title match was to be a one on one bout between champion, KC Shaw and challenger Alexander Hunter. However, after both interfered in a Wednesday Night Riot Triple Threat match involving Josh Hughes, Dennis Thorne and Demolition where the winner would join the match, was ended in disqualification, therefore all five superstars are competeing in an Elimination Match for the strap. Finally, the undefeated Hardcore champion Jackson Lee will be defending his Hardcore Title against the former world champion known as Dayle Mafia, now under the ring-name Flash Jacobs. Results Reception BCW Wrestlemania III had was recieved very postively, producing some of the best matches in BCW history. This was considered similar to Wrestlemania 2 in that the extreme theme was kept but some good and proper wrestling in between, even in the stipulation matches themselves which boosted their rating. The atmosphere inside Madison Square Garden where the 21,000 in attendance were the highest in BCW history was given 10 out of 10. On the down side the Hart v Hunter match only scored 6/10 but a solid mid-card with scores of 7.5 for the Universal Title match, an 8.5 for the X-Division Title match, a 9 for the Hardcore Title match and a perfect 10 from 10 in the Iron Man Match helped prop up a terrific main event which also scored a perfect 10 out of 10. Overall, this was BCW's highest rated Pay-Per-View in its history, bringing in an 8.71, toppling it's Wrestlemania predecessor.